Sucy Manbavaran (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Sucy Manbavaran, Valkyrie title Skogul, is one of the main protagonists of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is a young witch from the Philippines, Southeast Asia, and current bearer of Skogul Armor. Personality & Character Sucy was born on Manba Island in the Philippines as the eldest daughter of the Manbavaran family. Like most of her family members, Sucy developed a great passion for collecting poisons. Eventually she was sent to Luna Nova Magical Academy to learn magic. Along the way, she takes her time to go to Arcturus Forest in order to obtain Cockatrice poison. Her first meeting with Akko and Lotte become the beginning of their adventures together where they aided Akko in unlocking all of Seven Words of Arcturus and restore magic back to Midgard. This however, just the first of many of their adventures together. Sucy is very calm and indifferent to most situations, even ones that drives the other girls crazy. She also had a clear preference on something which scared or at least disturbed other girls, such as the idea of getting eaten, foul-smelling fumes of potions or poisons, performing experiments with potions and poisons on Akko, and pulling scary pranks that she found amusing, less so for her victims. At times she appeared to be apathetic, aloof, sarcastic and somewhat sadistic. In spite of this, Sucy is not entirely dull and emotionless, and does care a lot for her friends. Her hobby when not experimention on concoctions are yoga and meditation. It is also hinted that the only strong emotional connection she had was with Akko, which explains why the memory of their first meeting is her most cherished one. Skills & Abilities *'Potion and Poison Brewing': Sucy has knowledge of alchemy and is very skilled at creating (deadly) potions. She has an uncanny interest for mushrooms, and uses them in most of her recipes, usually deadly ones. She has vast knowledge of potions and poisons as well as their effects, being able to prepare poisonous potions that not only kill their victims, but also reduce their bodies into caustic, liquid body mass, and also potions capable of creating big explosions, fertilizer potions that accelerate the growth of vegetation, a potion that gives life to objects and a special Mandrake potion that temporarily increases magical power. *'Magic': Sucy has average skill in magic. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Sucy can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Animal Transformation Spell': Sucy has average skill with this spell. **'Object Control Magic': Sucy can magically manipulate and levitate objects without touching them. **'Rope Binding Spell': Puppet Magic spell thats gives life to a rope and makes it forms a sphere and binds the target. **'Broom Flying Spell': Sucy can activate the power of her magical broom to fly riding it. *'Toxin Immunity': Results of exposure to various poisons and toxins made Sucy develop immunity to them, a trait shared by her family. *'Skilled Combatant': Following training sessions with Biri Biri and Newt, Sucy become fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial Arts. She can execute punches, kicks, grab, and armed combat. She also described as patient and defensive fighter, often using counterattacks against her foes. **'Sword Proficiency': Sucy possesses impressive skill in using sword form of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Sucy can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Sucy carries a wand as an instrument to cast magic. By combine it with her Valkyrie Blade, she can cast magic with the blade as well as change its form into weapon she wants. *'Magic Broom': Broom with magical powers that allow the witch to fly with it. *'Poisons and Potion Vials': Sucy carries several vials of poisons and potions whenever she goes. *'Valkyrie Blade': Magical dagger made of Solais Metal and traditional weapon of Valkyries. If combined with a wand, it can channel the user's magic as well as transform into weapons she desires. Sucy can change her Valkyrie Blade into a greatsword with matching color schemes with her Valkyrie Armor at will. The greatsword itself has dark green pommel and crossguard with bandaged hilt and crudely formed bright green large blade. Reflecting her love for mushroom, the sword has purple mushrooms growing on some parts of it. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) Sucy Mushroom Sword LWA WoM.jpg|Greatsword Form *'Skogul Armor': As the honorary Valkyrie, Sucy is given the title of Quake Valkyrie Skogul. As such, she has the ability to don Skogul armor for combating powerful adversaries. She performs this by running her palm against her Valkyrie Gauntlet while simultaneously chanting out Venta Herkleda, sending out magical sparks that forms a circle above her head through its friction. The formed circle then opens a portal from which armor plates Skogul armor composed of wrap themselves around her body, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Sucy wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Notes & Trivia Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Witch